User talk:Hyper Zergling
Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( ) 17:44, 3 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Question See ; eight users have edited this site. --Michaeldsuarez (Talk) (Deeds) 17:39, 3 March 2009 (UTC) yeyeye I was finkin of makin you an admin anyways. You're now an admin Resident Evil if u wanna no more bout it u shud eitha buy 1 of da games or watch youtube vids of ppl playing RE I've been on Resident Evil Wiki: that's where I got the information I know so far. I don't have time to read everything at the moment: maybe summer. Hyper Zergling 01:59, 26 March 2009 (UTC) We need to organize There's too many different fanons and I think we should order which ones are apart of what. Like your series in one category and someone else's in another. User:Niermak 03:24, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I agree, theres a lot of peoples work here and it's hard to distinguish one's work from another unless someone says that it is their own work. The JobenX Virus 09:41, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Maybe we should make different articles based on the different fanons. A small discription on what it is and have it on the main page. User:Niermak 20:29, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Need a Hand? If you ever need a hand, I'm on this site quite a lot now, so i'm quite willing to become and admin, I just need to get used to the formatting of the site. The JobenX Virus 18:12, 8 April 2009 (UTC) What is an exaggeration? My game idea? User:AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield RE: Suggestion Okay, sorry. will do. The JobenX Virus 11:31, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Well... that name was the only one I could think of. If I could change it to something betterm I would. If you know how, tell me. I have a better one. User:AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield Okay. I would like Tony to fight that guy. Dominic wants to hunt down all the progenitor virus, and Tony is in possesion of the Virus. user:AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield Okay. Wesker could have sent Tony to kill Dom, or Tony decided to kill him for some reason. As long as they fight. Curious Answers To answer your questions, David is completley unrelated to Rebecca, they only share a name by coincidence. As for the significance of David's girlfreind, Sarah... Well, you're going to have to wait and see... Since you're the head admin ... ... Why don't you keep the site tidier? I'm an old member, and I just came back to find out my articles had been taken over by two other members. A correct fanon Wiki doesn't allow collaboration - each article is "owned" by the creator, even red linked articles, as they are part of a collaboration created by the creator. I was practically infuriated to find out the lack of administration that allowed collaboration and public ownership. Seriously. Leon, RE Crusader 14:46, 16 April 2009 (UTC) About that. It was my mistake. I didn't know. I apoligized to him. It won't happen again. User:AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield JobenXvirus movie idea. I know, but mine is different. His is a live action movie, mine is CGI. A minor difference, but a signifigant one. I had this idea for years, because the live action movies weren't that good. (they were okay) User:AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield RESIDENT EVIL 2 Why? It is a CGI movie. And Sally played her voice in RE2 and 4. So, it wouldn't make a difference. Hey, do you know the voice actor for william birkin in RE0? Crap. user:AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield Your Game Idea I have to say I think it's a good idea for a collaboration. The concept seems very enjoyable. I would love to be inovolved in this project. My only disagreement is that you change Sarah Conneley to Mary Gravling, as she is the one who is more involved in the combat aspects of my continuety. Sorry if I seem self-rightious. If think this idea could go full speed ahead. The JobenX Virus 09:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC) SUPER-DAVE! No I was trying to match him up to Chris as they both have the same body build, if some of them seem too overrated I'll edit them. The JobenX Virus 17:53, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Let me throw at you my opinion of the story: Jill recieves contact from David that he needs help taking down Roderick Lazarus as the only other agents he trusts are away. Jill knows about David's campaign, and informs Chris about it. He agrees to help, as well as Sheva and Josh also volunteering. Josh is reluctant, but he is convinced when he is told that the BSAA have a price on Lazarus' head anyway. Whilst on route to the BCK headquarters, by a coincidence (or whatever you decide) The four run into Dom and Jane. (You can decide this bit). Everyone gets together at the BCK, and they plan out the assault on Lazarus' facility. I also had an idea that Lazarus has some knowledge about Dom, in that he knows about HE Virus or something. Further Ideas I like Dom, but I would like David to untrusting of Dom, as Dom uses the HEV. They'll settle their differences during story, but David generally dislikes Dom. Dom can feel however you want. And also, seeing as their are 4 pairs of characters, how about each pair has their own little plot-lines where they are split apart from the others. As an example, there is a T-junction in a corridor, where two pairs must split from the others. Actually, you have already done something like this so ignore this comment. At the end of the game their should be something like character-specific monologues, depending on the character used, like in the Outbreak series. I think that because there are 4 main DarkRain agents, each one should be specific to the certain pairs, Like Jacob Sans to David and Mary, and Nicholai to Jill and Chris. Since Dom and Jane are you're characters, you can chose whether you want Alexus Siemenov, and through her possibly Hannibal, or Sigmund Lazarus, whose story-line I havn't quite decided. I keep imagining Sigmund as one of those HEV Suicide bombers you told me about. As for Razor, he (as I don't like saying it) be prominent in all of the scenarios. Just so you know. Because David doesn't trust Dom , I keep imagining a scenario where David and Mary are captured and Dom and Jane are the closest team to their position. I also have an idea for the ending with Lazarus, whose fate im not sure of yet, but I want David to rescue Sans from something, forcing Sans to help David in the final conflcit by providing the all important killer weapon (*cough, RPG, cough*). If you have any ideas as well, feel free to share them. The JobenX Virus 14:29, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Organisation Idea I have formulated a plan to slightly improve the organisation on the site. I think that any definitive Resident Evil material, Like Tyrants or Albert Wesker, should have a small section concerning fannon. So you would have the canon article regarding the subject, and an undersection about their appearances in our fannon articles. For example, Carlos Oliveira joins the B.C.K. in my continiuety, so on the Carlos article, you would have a section for fannon appearances with a subheading for the Joben Continuety, saying what I planned for Carlos. (I realise Carlos' article needs to be written first). This could be used for the Tyrants and other definitive material too. If you think i'm badgering on than just ignore me, but I thought it was a good idea. If it works, I will personally write Carlos' article The JobenX Virus 18:59, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Roger that. I'll see if I can make some sort of start. The JobenX Virus 15:21, 23 April 2009 (UTC) the Wesker Children I made it to where Wesker has not fully healed from getting shot with a rocket launcher. And I will make the enemies very strong, stronger then the zombies and ganadoes. And the last boss fight, well, all the antagonists on the list are every single person you fight in the last battle, all at once. Cleaning up my articles How do I set up an image gallery like the one you have for Dom Lee's weaponry? The JobenX Virus 20:32, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, I got it, Thanks much The JobenX Virus 20:46, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Gears666 heyya im new aswell and all i reeli duu is tidy up spelling nd grammar and make the articles make sense lol if uu wanner no anyfing bout resi evil 0-5 den juat ask cuz i no my fair share of stuff lol ;) Good job on the wiki btw the enemies are wikid :) Knowledge Evolved Thanks for the info on the HEV, I'm sure Lazarus will be able to think of something to do with it. Chapter Progression In RE In the old games, players would go non-stop from the begining to the end of the game. Cutscenes were used to forward the story, as well as provide a silent indication of a "New" chapter. At some point during the game, the main character would somehow be indisposed or incapacitated, meaning the player would assume control of the secondary charcter (An example is when Jill is infected with T, and you must play as Carlos to fashion a cure in RE 3). At the end of the game there would be some sort of gameplay breakdown showing how well the player did in terms of completion time, deaths and accuracy, and the game will sumarise the performance with a ranking system of F,E,D,C,B,A and S. Recently the games have been using a more noticable method, by official marking the end of chapters with a gameplay breakdown simmilar to the one above, and allowing the player to save the game. It still uses the indisposed main character concept, but it makes it easier to distinguish one area from another. This concept is used in RE 4 and 5, and is also the one I suggest we use. The gameplay breakdown would allow us to change characters. There is 16 individual levels within Resident Evil 5, all of which are organised into 6 chapters. So (assuming you've played RE 5) the levels where Chris and Sheva are attacked by villagers until they reach the mines is one whole chapter. RE: Templates You mean like the ones on Resident Evil Wiki? I don't know. User:Niermak 00:37, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah I started it because the Resident Evil wiki didn't allow anything fanon. User:Niermak 01:05, 28 April 2009 (UTC) I didn't make it. I don't even know how to use it. User:Niermak 01:48, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Hey Yeah I remember . So how've ya been? --Krauser Pk18